The Arabic numerals used in the Western or European based countries are not the same numerals used in the Arabic language. The Western world type Arabic numerals can be displayed or formed of an array of eight segments, seven of which can be in the now familiar arrangement of straight lines which appear generally in the form of the numeral 8. These seven lines plus a dot for the decimal permit, by selective use, the display of numerals 0 through 9 as well as the decimal point. The form of the numerals used in Arabic language countries cannot be displayed with the usual calculator-type display. Thus the use of today's calculators requires that the Arab also learn the numeral system used in the Western world. This imposes an undesirable burden on the Arabic user.